Hasta una arma puede amar
by Chikako Yamaguchi
Summary: Jejeje nueva historia de naruto disfruten y espero comentarios nos vemos!


Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto espero que desfruten de esta historia.

La palabras que no se entiendan estarán en negrito y expliciónes también.

Hasta las armas pueden amar

Capitulo 1: Su pasado

Les voy a contar la historia sobre una chica que fue entrenada con el propósito de convertirse en una asesina no le importaba nada ni nadie no tenia sentimientos, su corazón era más frío que el de un Uchiha o un Hyuuga comenzemos:

Akemi Shimizu nació el 20 de Junio, en una pequeña aldea a las afueras de Konoha con la cual no tenían contacto, lo único que caracterizaba a esa aldea más bien clan que era superior a los Uchiha y Hyuuga juntos.

Tanto como cualquier clan tenían poderes oculares, era algo distinto a cualquier ojos cuando lo activaban se hacía negro con una cruz de plata en el centro ese era el primer nivel, el segundo era una cruz pero con otra en medio como si fuera una X, el tercero era el Ying y el Yang y el más fuerte era el mismo que el tercero solo que era uno rojo y otro azul como si fueran dos elementos en el ojo y con una estrella en medio.

Empleaban ares marciales como él Kung Fu y **Tien Hsueh**, eran buenos manejando armas no importa cuál fuera las podían usar era un clan muy especial.

El clan Shimizu perteneció por varias generaciones a la aldea pero por un problema entre la tercer líder del clan y el segundo fueron echados.

El clan es capaz de controlar elementos y no precisamente con chakara, solo la hacen como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, el clan Shimizu fue asesinado cuando la pequeña tenía tres años de edad no sabe si aun tiene familiares vivos.

La crio uno de los tres sannin más fuertes y ese fue Orochimaru, no se sabe cómo es que supo sobre la pequeña niña, el hizo experimentos con ella tratando de que sus habilidades fueran muy buenas haciéndola un arma de corazón frío.

Entrenando diario con experimentos fallidos de Orochimaru matándolos sin cometer ninguna falla sin desobedecer s su "padre es lo que esta chica era n arma solo eso.

Los sentimientos que guarda son encerrados en un solo cofre que está en su interior guardado en lo más profundo de su ser.

Cuando cumplió los cinco dominaba muy bien los elementos de fuego, tierra, agua y aire los probó en cada una de sus víctimas.

A los ocho aprendió las dos artes marciales de su clan con ayuda de Orochimaru quien le enseñaba lo que pudiera sobre puntos de presión pero ella investigada por su cuenta el arte de su clan entonces fue cuando se decido aprender el arte secreto de su familia… la sangre control .

Aprendió por si sola bueno con ayuda de Kabuto claro, la domino en tan solo cuatro meses ¡increíble!, solo le quedaba aprender las dos artes marciales y dominar sus ojos oculares los cuales no serían nada sencillos pero lo intentaría.

Trabajando muy duro pudo con el Kung Fu que le tomo no mucho tiempo solo un año pero la segunda arte marcial era más exhausta le tomo casi dos años aprender bien los puntos de chakara y del cuerpo para dejar inmóvil a su oponente.

Cuando vio la historia de su clan no se sorprendió pero si le entro algo de curiosidad, se sabe que el Clan Shimizu fue muy fuerte cuando vio los dos nombrados clanes después del suyo que conspiraron para derrocar a su clan lo cual no le agrado nada.

Le dijo a Orochimaru que le explicara sobre ambos clanes lo cual gustoso hizo, le explico mucho sobre los clanes asimilo cada palabra de la información.

.

.

.

Mientras que en la guardía de Akatsuki una joven de cabellos rojo sangre, ojos verde esmeralda, alta de cuerpo voluminoso y finas facciones estaba pensando en la tragedia de su clan.

Cuando una voz la despertó de sus pensamientos fueron tres voces familiares las cuales fueron de Deidara, Sasori e Itachi Uchiha.

Alicia-chan!, ¿Estás bien? te noto perdida.- le pregunto preocupadamente el rubio.- Desde que llegaste aquí siempre estás en tu mundo ¿Hay algo que no nos hallas dicho?.- la chica negó moviendo su cabeza.

No es nada Deidara-senpai…solo pensaba en unas cosas.- sonrío más bien fingió una sonrisa para que no preocupara al rubio, sintió como el pelinegro la miraba desde que el llego no la dejaba de ver.

El rubio y pelirrojo se fueron a una misión dejando a ambos solos no había nadie hasta que el pelinegro rompió el silencio.

No sabía que una Shimizu aún seguía viva después de la catástrofe que paso en tu clan….- la joven solo se fijo a mirarlo naturalmente lo que molesto algo al joven.

Agradezco pero no solo yo sobreviví, entiendo que matar a su clan no le es suficiente aunque aun trabaje para Konoha, Uchiha-san.- el joven se sorprendió en verdad esta chica no era tonta si no una muy lista y eso le gustaba de las mujeres, lo admitía la chica era hermosa con un extraño color de cabello que poseía el clan Uzumaki pero no su cabello era aun mas rojo y sus ojos eran tan profundos, lo que quería era besar esos labios sedosos y deliciosos.

Hmp….- una sonrisa sensual se asomo por sus labios.- Me alegra de estar con una mujer hermosa y sexy como usted nos llevaremos muy bien.- el joven Uchiha se acerco a los labios de la pelirroja lamiéndolos lo cual sonrojo a la chica y dejo que la besara lo admitía el joven sabía besar.- Nos vemos para jugar más….- por ultimo le dejo una marca roja en el cuello.

Idiota Itachi-san.- toca su marca cuando sintió unas manos atacar sus senos salvajemente precisamenrte era Itachi.

No te dejare dormir esta noche... mi hermosa pelirroja.- le mordío el lóbulo de la oreja haciendo gemir a la chica llevandosela a un cuarto.

.

.

.

Diez años tenía ya la chica,devuelta a la guarida de Orochimaru la chica estaba entrenando así que decidió irse de ahí ya que no quería seguir siendo un experimento así que decidió escaparse lo cual no impidió Orochimaru ya que su arma estaba terminada las últimas palabras de ese hombre fueron "Viviras en las tinieblas siempre, no dejes que nadie entre a tu corazón" se escaparía esa noche.

Termino viviendo en la aldea de la niebla lo cual saco provecho, entrenaba con puros anbus y jounin la hizo más fuerte y sabía que era el comienzo ya dominaba dos poderes oculares.

.

.

.

En la guardia de Akatsuki unos joevens de quince años estaban ardiendo y un ambiente erótico el joven pelinegro y la pelirroja estaban besándose con mucha pasión y deseo.

Disfrutemos esta "tranquila" noche Alicia-chan.- escapo una traviesa sonrisa de los labios de la chica mientras era tocada por su amante.

No perderé esta vez Itachi-san te dejare satisfecho.- el joven sonrío traviesamente mientras sus ropas iban desapareciendo una por una.

Descubrí que tu hermana menor está en la aldea de la Niebla, pronto serán los exámenes Chunin y ella estará allí, también activo ya sus dos poderes oculares.- besando y lamiendo perversamente el cuello de la chica mientras escuchaba sus hermosos suspiros.

Bien espero que pase….- se subió encima de su hermoso hombre y así inicio un juego entre ellos como cada noche.

.

.

.

Fin del capitulo 1.

**Tien Hsueh **es un arte marcial china que utiliza los puntos de presión a su favor dejando inmóvil al contrincante.

.

.

.

_**Ha espero que les haya gustado mezcle algo de el avatar con naruto solo de los elementos ya que estaba viendo el Avatar mientras escribia XD.**_

_**Espero que dejen comentarios y gracias por leer esperen con ansias el próximo capitulo nos vemos.**_

_**Es que no quize ser mas explicita no soy pervertida -/- .**_

_**Itachi: Chikako yo soy bueno porque rayos me hiciste un pervertido?**_

_**Yo: Bueno Ita-san a nuestros fans les gustaría o no?**_

_**Itachi: Bueno pero solo porque es con Alicia y ella me gusta -/- - Alicia se le abalanza besándolo.**_

_**Yo: pervrtidos bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo chao!**_


End file.
